


4 Times Sherlock Got Called Daddy and the 1 time someone heard

by Old_Friends_Bookends



Series: Prompt Fills. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and stuff, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "After Mary's untimely death, John moves back to Baker street, and with him comes his daughter. Sherlock adores John's child but knows she isn't his to love as much as he does. Then, in front of Lestrade when John is out, she calles Sherlock "daddy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tickled Pink.

Things had been going better since John had moved back into Baker Street. He and Sherlock had a system that involved one very fussy four year old.

Violet Wilhelmina Watson was sprawled out on the floor of 221B, accompanied by a case file that she was doodling over and her trusty best friend, Bee the stuffed bee toy Sherlock gave her.

Her tongue was stuck out in concentration, drawing a cape onto the photograph of a missing child when John walked through the door and into the kitchen to make his morning tea.

"Sherlock!" John hissed when he noticed what his daughter was drawing on.

"what?" Sherlock drawled from the sofa where he was simultaneously watching Violet and tidying up his mind palce.

"What is my daughter drawing on!"

"Relax, John. It's not even a four." Sherlock shrugged as if it was perfectly normal for a four year old to draw all over a police case file.

Violet just looked up at her father and put her finger to her lip. Effectively shushing him.

John couldn't help but chuckle, his mood lightening considerably.

"Going to get milk!" He hums as he heads out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Violet scampered over to Sherlock who opened his arms widely to catch her.

He pulled her tightly into his arms and kissed all over her face.

She squealed, "Daddy stop!"

Sherlock didn't, just grinned wider and tickled her instead.


	2. I scream for Ice Cream!

"Ice cream!" Violet whined from where she had plopped down on the tarmac. 

"Violet darling, " Sherlock's voice was soft. All he wanted was a quiet trip to the park with Violet so that the two could study the bees.

Violet, though, had other ideas.  
As soon as she saw the small hut selling ice cream she had demanded one, stomping her foot on the floor. 

Sherlock had ignored her at first so she held her breath and hoped for the best. Her face was bright red by the time Sherlock swept her off her feet and sighed. 

She growled and started to hit him, forcing him to put her back down onto the floor where she was now.  
Arms and legs crossed, glaring at the big tall man with the funny hair and long coat. Even though she wasn't biologically related to Sherlock, she sure could sulk. 

Then came the water works.

Violet snivelled and whined.

"Daddy, please?"

Sherlock sighed and crouched in front of her, offering his hand.

"Come on, Darling? Let's get ice cream."


	3. Questing experiments.

Sherlock was sat at the kitchen table, conducting an experiment that a mans alibi depended on when he heard a small clattering sound. 

Shrugging it off as nothing, he continued.

" 'Cha doin'?" Violet whistled through the holes in her mouth where her teeth should be. 

"Experiment."

"Why?"

"A man's alibi depends on it."

"Why?"

"Because he was naughty."

......

.....

"Why?"

Sherlock sighed. "Because he did."

Violet looked defiant. She too a step closer, only her eyes coming over the ridge of the table. If she stood on her tiptoes she would be able to see better. So she did.

Automatically, Sherlock looked up. Violet had the spare pair of safety goggles on. They were far too big and kept falling off her ears and down her nose. 

Sherlock had also noticed that she had come prepared. She was wearing John's 'kiss the chef' apron -a momento from his and Mary's marriage- and was dragging the 'My first chemistry' kit that Sherlock had bought her after she had called him daddy in a store.   
"Me help, daddy?" 

"Well, I don't see how it could hurt."


	4. Rubadubdub.

Bath time with Violet was a painful experience. 

She either loved it or hated it, depending on her mood. Today was not a good day. 

John had to go to a conference in Dublin for the weekend.

He debated not going because who would look after Violet? Sherlock stepped in. He would look after her -John felt more reassured knowing that Mrs Hudson was in fact right downstairs-. 

So here Sherlock was, on his knees in the bathroom, holding a screaming squirming and naked child above the water. Violet was kicking her little limbs everywhere. 

"Violet, I promised your father that I would wash you-"

"No!" She cut in, squirming more when Sherlock managed to get her feet into the water.

"Yes! Look I'll even build the tower?"

That caught her attention. 

"And the duckies?"

"And the duckies. Just stop fighting. Deal?"

Quickly, Violet sat down in the lukewarm water, happily kicking her feet. Squealing in delight when Sherlock added the several rubber ducks they owned into the water.

Sherlock carefully wet her hair while she was distracted and applied the shampoo. He spiked Violet's hair up into a point and she giggled more.

"It's Ben!"

"Yes, Violet. It's big Ben."

"Can I do it to you? Oh please daddy! Pleeeeeeeease!"


	5. Lestrade hears everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade hears Violet call Sherlock daddy.

Violet and Bee were busy dancing around the living room to a song she made up when there came a knock at the door, followed by Lestrade's large frame.

" 'Ello Violet, where's Sherlock?"

"Who are you?" She asks curiously. 

Lestrade chuckled gently, she was always doing this. He was sure that Sherlock had taught it her as a little trick.

"I'm Greg. I work with Sherlock and your dad, God help me. Do you know where he is?"

She stared at him.

"Sherlock I mean. Not God...."

"Daddy said not to speak to str-strangers. You are strange."

Lestrade nodded, "Good advice that. Can you go get him though, Violet. I have a case."

At that Violet grinned.

One day, she would help on the cases.

She skipped off quickly, hugging Bee close and shouted loud enough for Greg to hear.

"Daddy! 'Strade is here!"

"One moment! " Sherlock called from his room before sweeping Violet up in his arms and heading to the living room.

"Case?" Violet and Sherlock said at the same time, Violet even held out her hand. 

Greg, however, was busy doing a fabulous impression of a fish.


End file.
